wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mist
“''Stop! In the name of the law! I will kill you!” Please do not steal/refurbish/use my coding! Theft will not be tolerated! ''Musing through memories Losing my grip in the '''grey' M I S T 'Please do not use Mist/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you!' Mist belongs to Unique. P L A Y L I S T 'Numbing' the senses'' I feel you '''slipping away' ''Fighting to hold on Clinging''' to just one more day'' A P P E A R A N C E Mist’s colours range from various shades of brown. She has scales that fade from maroon, to dark brown, and lastly amber with shimmering golden underscales. For unknown reasons, she has grey eyes, said to be the colour of sparkling moonstones. Her wing membranes are a few shades darker than the amber of her scales and her horns are just a very dark- almost black- shade of brown. Her horns are long and sharp, while her claws are the complete opposite, dull and short. She is a chubby, small MudWing with a delicate frame. As for jewelry, she wears a beautiful pair of silver earrings with a small figurine of a dragon hanging from them. Its tail loops in two with its wings unfurling on either side, similar to the tribe sigils. Love turns to ashes ''With all that I wish I could '''say I’d die to be where you are I tried to be where you are P E R S O N A L I T Y Hyrax’s death destroyed her. What once was a kind and understanding MudWing has been reduced to a bitter, wallowing creature filled with resentment and hurt. Every night, I dream you’re still here The '''ghost' by my side, so perfectly clear'' When I awake, you’ll disappear Back to the '''shadows' A B I L I T I E S Other than the fact she has fire-resistant scales, which is a common ability among the tribe anyway, Mist posseses the same typical powers as the rest of her tribe. As far as intelligence goes, she is a fairly smart dragon, having spent much of her time researching and studying, especially in the history and literacy area. She strives to prove to the other tribes that MudWings aren’t as dumb as they think, and are actually capable of being anything other than constantly hungry. Her combat skills are somewhat pitiful, as she has never needed to fight a day in her life. 'With all I hold dear' 'With all I hold dear' 'I dream you’re still here' 'I dream you’re still here' H I S T O R Y Mist’s family had to travel a lot, as her father was the ambassador of the MudWings and was often sent to the other kingdoms of Pyrrhia. Unlike the previous MudWings of their time, her parents actually cared about their dragonets, and had fallen in love instead of going through with the breeding program. During the time that they spent living in one kingdom, she and her siblings would spend their time going to school alongside that particular tribe, or try out the sports and activities had to offer while their father and, sometimes accompanied by their mother, met up with important figures- such as nobles and royalty. She would make friends with many of the dragons she met there and was always disappointed to depart from them. Out of all the kingdoms she had visited the Kingdom of Sand had definitely been her favourite. After all, that is where she met ''him. It had been a normal day in Possibility as she made her way back from the town’s library with a stack of scrolls sitting in her talons. With her thoughts elsewhere, she did not notice the pale golden SandWing fuming through the streets. Nor did she notice that he was in her path until they bumped into one another and she lost her grip on her scrolls, causing them to descend to the ground. The SandWing immediately assaulted her with apologies, eagerly and quickly helping her pick up her scrolls. Once they were safely back in her arms, she thanked him for his help and was about to turn and leave to head back home when the SandWing called out for her to wait. He wanted to take her out for a bite to eat tomorrow to make up for what he had done. Uninterested, she refused his offer. Despite this, he continued to pester her until she finally gave in. With a goofy grin plastered on his face, he introduced himself as Hyrax. She replied with her own name and gave him a scroll and pen to write out the directions, location, and time for their meeting tomorrow. Receiving the parchment, Mist bid the SandWing goodbye and flew home, where she immediately discussed her encounter with her siblings. The next day, she arrived at the restaurant early, waiting patiently for Hyrax. He appeared two minutes later, handing her a bouquet of flowers upon his arrival. She thanked him for the gift and the two headed inside, where they were led over to a booth for two. After skimming through the menu and requesting their orders to the waiter serving them, Hyrax launched into mountains upon mountains of questions. With great difficulty, Mist struggled to answer them all, but somehow succeeded. She sought revenge by doing the same to him, which sprouted a game of truth or dare. Once finished dinner, Hyrax guided her around Possibility, pointing out all the interesting sights of the city. They soon came to the arch that overlooked all of Possibly, spending their last few moments together watching the sunset. Mist had had fun and made arrangements with Hyrax to meet up once again at the arch. They visited and hung out with each other for many moons, growing quite the strong relationship, until Mist’s father was ordered to return to the MudWing Kingdom. Disappointed, she met Hyrax at the arch one last time to say their final goodbyes. Fortunately, the two promised to keep in touch via letters, with Hyrax dropping by once in a while. Back in her natural home, Mist found she was quite lonely. She didn’t know many MudWings, as their constant traveling took away the opportunity to make friends. She mostly stayed at home, buried beneath letters and going over thoughts about Hyrax. She missed him dearly and suffered from constant heartache with not having him around. One morning, Mist woke to her mother shouting at her. Apparently she had a visitor. With a frustrated and moody grunt, she dragged herself away from her sleeping nest to shoo whomever it was away. Throwing open the door, she blinked incredulously at the pale golden SandWing that stood there, before throwing her arms around him with glee. Hyrax had come back to her. The next few years were spent happily. Mist and Hyrax eventually moved into their own home; a mud hut on the outskirts of the kingdom, where they could raise their family in peace. Hidden companion Phantom''' be still in my heart'' Make me a promise that '''''Time won’t erase us R E L A T I O N S H I P S M A P L E Arrogant, grumpy, disrespectful, bloodthirsty, and rude: all the words Mist would use to sum up her daughter. She and Maple got along “well”, as she would put it, before her abandonment of the hybrid. Although, Mist will admit she did not particularly like her attitude, which sometimes sprouted fights between them. She was quite disappointed and angry when she found out what Maple had done, but never truly hated her for her actions, as buried under all her anger, she knew she was only trying to help. H Y R A X Hyrax and Mist had a strong, stable relationship and adored each other more than anything in the world. She misses him dearly and can’t help but always wonder what would have happened if he was still alive. T E R R A C O T T A Terracotta and Mist fell in love some time after she returned to the Mud Kingdom. He was one of the first MudWings to speak to her after her supposed betrayal to the tribe and its customs, and a friend of her brother’s. She feels the same love towards him as she did for Hyrax. That we were not lost from the '''start' ''I’d die to be where you are I tried to be where you are Every night, I dream you’re still here T R I V I A *Mist adores peaches (I mean, they’re peaches, who doesn’t???) *Originally, Mist served as the prophesied MudWing for a fanfic I was writing *During early drafts and after the death of Hyrax, she was going to fall in love with an IceWing, the OC of a friend of mine, and one of her childhood friends *She was born 16 years after the Great War Ever slightly out of reach I dream you’re still here But it '''breaks' so easily'' I try to protect you R E F E R E N C E Reference by Brisingr! G A L L E R Y Amidst the Mist.png|by Wisteria Family Photo (doodle).png|by Wisteria Im running out of file names.png|Fake screenshot sketch by vriska Angry emoji.png|Fake screenshot sketch by Enigma Frmisty.png|http://www1.flightrising.com/FR Mist by Enigma Old fools.png|Mirax by Day! Hyrax and Mist..jpeg|Another Mirax photo by Moon! Angry Mommy Mist!..jpeg|by Moon! Gftt.jpeg|by Slopstorm! IMG 0998.png|Some more Mirax art by Rainbowdew! ]] Screen Shot 2018-04-15 at 5.36.52 PM.png|by Shadowhunter I can’t let you fade I feel you '''slipping' 'I feel you slipping away''' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Occupation (Other)